The Lost Breakdown Train
The Lost Breakdown Train is the nineteenth episode of the first season of The Adventures on Sodor. Plot Judy and Jerome are twin breakdown cranes who work on the Fat Controller's railway, they have been on the Island of Sodor since the day Thomas had first came to the Fat Controller's railway and once when James had an accident, Thomas came to the rescue and used Judy and Jerome to help put James back on the tracks, although ever since Rocky was brought to Sodor to help clean up accidents if there were any and the Search and Rescue Centre was built, Judy and Jerome had been left on their siding at Knapford for a long, long time until one day, Ryan saw Judy and Jerome and he wanted them to feel really useful for the Fat Controller's railway just like how they used to be, so Ryan took them to Arlesburgh Harbour, but they didn't like seagulls, especially Judy, then Oliver took them to a field on Duck's Branch Line which they thought looked too green and Duck took them to the Blue Mountain Quarry which they thought were too noisy and dusty, but when Daisy had an accident after nearly running into a bull, Ryan brought Judy and Jerome to save her, now they happily work on the Harwick Branch Line with Ryan and Daisy and help clear accidents on the Western part of the island. One day, Judy and Jerome were resting their wheels in Arlesburgh Yard just as Ryan whistled in. "Judy! Jerome? Emergency!" cried Judy and Jerome together. "Where's the accident, Ryan?" asked Jerome. "Daisy's had an accident." said Ryan. "Is it with a bull again?" asked Judy. "No, not this time." said Ryan. "Daisy was rounding a sharp bend but she went so fast she lost balance and toppled over off the tracks." he explained. "Right!" said Jerome. "We're on it." said Judy. "Good." said Ryan and he chuffed away to help Daisy. Daisy was lay dazed and surprised on her side just as Ryan came in with Judy and Jerome. "Oh dear Daisy." said Ryan. "That is a terrible accident you've caused there." "I know it is... Ryan." muttered Daisy. "Don't worry Daisy," said Jerome, "we're here to put you back on the tracks again." "Yes, of course." said Judy. "Oh, thank you." said Daisy, so with all their might, Judy and Jerome put Daisy back on the tracks. "Thank you very much Judy and Jerome." said Daisy. "I should be more careful at bends from now on." the diesel railcar suggested. "Yes, you should indeed." said Jerome. "You're lucky that there weren't any passengers inside you." he said "...or else they would've all been hurt." "I know they would've been." said Daisy. "We don't want to just keep putting you back on the rails after causing an accident do we?" said Judy. "No you don't, but now I can carry on with my work." But Daisy was damaged all over, her windows were smashed, her doors were bent and twisted, and she was still covered in dirt after derailing at the bend and the dirt jammed her wheels as well. "Oh my, Daisy!" gasped Ryan. "You must go to the dieselworks, all those damages on you look very bad." "I know that dear Ryan." said Daisy. "But I can't move by myself because of the dirt, can someone shunt me please?" "I'll do it." said Ryan kindly. "But what about us?" asked Jerome. "We'll be left all alone." added Judy. "Oh, don't worry." said Ryan. "I'll be back for you two, I promise." And Ryan chuffed away to shunt Daisy to the dieselworks. Judy and Jerome were left alone, there was nothing around them, except the fields surrounded with green. "There's so much green." complained Judy. "Not very pretty-looking." remarked Jerome. Suddenly, they heard two whistles, it was Donald and Douglas who were looking for Judy and Jerome. "Judy! Jerome! There ye are." said Donald. "Hello Donald." said Jerome. "Where's the accident?" "Well, there is..." began Douglas, but Donald interrupted his speech. "Duck has 'ad an accident at the Blue Mountain Quarry." he said. "Right!" said Jerome. "We're on it!" said Judy. "Aye, thas' good." said Donald. "Noow let's get goin' ta the Blue Mountain Quarry." and the twins set off with Judy and Jerome. At the Blue Mountain Quarry, Duck had derailed at some broken points when he was going to chuff out of the quarry. "Ow, that hurt!" he moaned. "Are you alright, Duck?" asked Owen. "Yes Owen, I'm fine." muttered Duck. "Only a few scratches. Besides, the accident wasn't that bad." "That accident was actually bad." said Skarloey who was passing by. "You were going a little fast when you were passing through the points and as you landed quite hard, the stoned floor could've sunk." the old engine said sternly. "I know," said Duck, "but at least I'm still fine, help will be on the way soon I'm sure." Then Duck heard Donald and Douglas' whistles, they arrived with Judy and Jerome. Duck was relieved. "Thank goodness help has finally arrived." he said meekly. "Aye, we found Judy and Jerome in the middle of a field." chuckled Donald. "What! Really?" asked Duck who was very confused. "Yes." admitted Jerome. "Daisy had rounded a very sharp bend too fast and she derailed." he said. "And we put her back on the tracks again." finished Judy. "Then Ryan shunted Daisy to the dieselworks and left us alone." said Jerome. "Oh, I see now." said Duck. "Besides that... let's get you back on the tracks again." said Jerome. Duck was finally put back on the tracks. "Thank you Judy and Jerome." said the Pannier Tank relieved. "You're welcome, Duck." said Judy. "Always happy to help!" added Jerome. "But now I have to wait for these points to be fixed." said Duck, but the points had already been fixed by the workmen. "Oh, no I don't." chuckled Duck and he chuffed out of the quarry. "Now then," said Donald, "we must get ye back to Arlesburgh Yard." "Aye, we do." agreed Douglas. "That's where 'ye belong." But Judy and Jerome didn't know if they should be brought back to Arlesburgh Yard or go back to the field where Ryan had brought them. "W-Well," Judy stuttered, "what do you think we should do Jerome?" she pondered. "Well, I'd say just get back to Arlesburgh Yard." the crane suggested. "I most certainly agree." said Judy. Donald and Douglas had brought Judy and Jerome back to Arlesburgh Yard and they puffed away. "See ye Judy and Jerome!" called Donald and Douglas. "See you later!" called Judy and Jerome in unison as the two Scottish engines chuffed out of sight. A while later, Ryan came back to take Judy and Jerome back to their siding at Arlesburgh Yard. "I'm back Judy and Jerome." he said, but Judy and Jerome weren't there. "Huh, that's odd, where are they?" thought Ryan. Judy and Jerome were still in their siding at Arlesburgh. "Are there any emergencies yet Jerome?" asked Judy. "I don't know Judy." said Jerome. Then they heard Oliver's whistle, Oliver had come to collect Judy and Jerome. "Judy, Jerome, there's an emergency!" said the Great Western 14xx auto tank engine. "What's the emergency, Oliver?" asked Jerome. "Sidney fell into the sea at Arlesburgh Harbour." Oliver explained "And he needs your help right now." "Right!" said Judy. "We're on it!" said Jerome. "Good to hear." chuffed Oliver urgently and he rushed off to Arlesburgh Harbour. At the harbour, Sidney was lay wet and confused in the water. "Wait... how did I end up in the water?" he asked confusingly, he had forgotten all about the events of what had happened. "Don't worry, Sidney." said Skiff's sailor, Captain Joe. "Help will come soon." "Are you sure?" asked Sidney. "Oh yes, me and Skiff are very sure, aren't we Skiff?" "Yes, indeed Captain Joe." Skiff replied. "Skiff? Who's Skiff?" asked Sidney. "He's my boat." explained Captain Joe. "Oh, hello Stiff... or whatever it is." said Sidney confused. Skiff just laughed, then Oliver came in with Judy and Jerome. "Oh dear Sidney." said Judy. "That's a bad accident you've got into there." "But you don't have to worry anymore." said Jerome. "We're here to put you back on the tracks again." "Thank you breakdown train." said Sidney. "Just call us Judy and Jerome." said Judy. "Yes, that's our names." added Jerome. "Oh, right." said Sidney, but then he was very confused. "But wait a minute, I thought the breakdown train didn't have faces or names." Sidney was more confused then ever. Judy and Jerome quickly became sheepish in the faces. "Well..." said Jerome, "...we don't really want to talk about it right now." "Anyway, we must get you out of the sea." said Judy. "The sea?" exclaimed Sidney. "But, how did I end up in the sea?" "Do you remember anything?" asked Judy. "Not trying to sound rude, but you've forgotten that you're in the sea." "That's actually because Sidney is a forgetful diesel." explained Oliver. "He has what we call... Memory Loss!" "Ah, I see." said Judy. "Thanks for explaining it to me Oliver." she said. Finally, Sidney was put back onto the tracks. "Thank you Punch and Judy." said Sidney. "Punch?!" exclaimed Oliver, Judy, Jerome and Skiff. "It's Jerome, you're probably thinking about the "Punch & Judy" show." "Oh, right." said Sidney, but Sidney had forgotten where he was supposed to go. "Wait, where was I suppose to go with these trucks?" he pondered. "You're meant to take them to the smelter's yard." said Oliver. "Ah, the smelter's yard." said Sidney. "Thanks Oliver." and Sidney oiled away. "That is one funny little diesel." commented Judy. "Do you agree Jerome?" "I sure do Judy." said Jerome. "Always forgetting about stuff? That's something we could laugh about." "Yes, I know, so funny." said Judy. "Every 5 or 10 minutes," began Oliver, "that is when Sidney starts to forget about what's he doing or where is he?" "Really?!" asked Judy. "Yes, that's true." wheeshed Oliver. "Okay, Skiff." said Captain Joe. "We have to guard the harbour for any engines that have to pass through here." "Okay Captain Joe." said Skiff. "See you all later!" called Skiff as he sailed away. "See you later, Skiff!" replied Oliver, Judy and Jerome together. "Right now then," puffed Oliver, "let's get you two back to Arlesburgh Yard." "Okay." said Judy. "We have cleaned up a lot of accidents today haven't we Judy?" said Jerome. "Surely." replied Judy, so Oliver brought them back to Arlesburgh Yard. At the yard, Judy and Jerome were waiting patiently for another emergency. "There hasn't seemed to be any emergencies in a while." thought Jerome. "I do hope they're not using Rocky now." worried Judy. Jerome was puzzled. "Judy, don't you remember that we clear accidents on the west part of the island while Rocky only does the remainder of the island?" Judy suddenly remembered. "Oh, yes." she said. "I forgot all about that, it's just old times... I think." "I know." laughed Jerome. Meanwhile, Ryan was still looking for Judy and Jerome. "Hello?!" he called from across the fields, hoping to find Jerome and Judy, but they were nowhere to be seen. "That's strange. Where can they be?" he thought. "I'm sure I left them where Daisy derailed." said Ryan perplexingly. Then he saw Oliver. "Oliver!" exclaimed Ryan. "Yes?" asked Oliver. "Have you seen the breakdown train?" asked Ryan. "Yes, I took them to Arlesburgh Harbour because Sidney had an accident there." The 14xx auto tank engine replied. "But where are they now?" asked Ryan. "At the yard where they belong." chuffed Oliver. Ryan was relieved. "Oh right, thanks Oliver." he said quite sheepish and he puffed quickly away. Meanwhile at the yard there was an emergency, Duck arrived to pick up Judy and Jerome. "Is it an emergency?" asked Judy. "Yes!" Duck said in alarm. "Diesel's had an accident at the scrapyard." "Right!" said Judy. "We're ready to save." added Jerome. "Great!" said Duck and he puffed away quickly. Meanwhile, at the dieselworks, Daisy was being repaired from body to wheels. She groaned continuously, she wanted to get back to work on the Harwick Branch. "When will this be finished?" she asked Den. Den pulled up alongside. "Don't worry Daisy, you'll be done in... Well, what I mean to say is..." "What he means is, is that you'll be repaired soon in no time, Daisy." said Dart. "Oh, I hope so." moaned Daisy as the workmen hammered her doors and cleaned her dirty, sticky wheels. At the scrapyard, Diesel was lay unhurt on his side. "Ow." he groaned. "Why did you do this, you silly diesels?" Diesel asked crossly. "It wasn't our fault Diesel!" said 'Arry. "It was that faulty crane of ours!" added Bert. "That crane needs to be oiled, yet nobody's done so yet." complained 'Arry "Huh, even Happy Hook is a better crane then that." Diesel scoffed. "Agreed, boss." mumbled 'Arry. Then Ryan puffed into the smelter's with Judy and Jerome. When 'Arry and Bert saw a steam engine in the smelter's, they glared at him. "Hey, why is there a steamy in the smelter's?" 'Arry asked indignantly. "Yeah with a breakdown train?" added Bert. "Why bring a steamie to help me?" Diesel muttered, but Ryan wasn't that afraid. "I'm just here to help Diesel get back on the tracks." he said. "Oh, really?" said 'Arry who sniggered quietly. 'Arry and Bert were planning a devious deed. "We'll do it once that steam engine's left." mumbled 'Arry. "Okay." agreed Bert. 'Arry then explained his plan to Diesel. Diesel liked the idea. "Good idea, 'Arry" Diesel praised. "Thank you Diesel." said 'Arry proudly. At last, Diesel was back on the track. "Wow, I'm glad I'm back on track." he said. "I don't want to stay here any longer, I have work to do." And Diesel oiled away. Just then the Fat Controller came on Winston. "Hello Ryan." he said. "I heard that the scrapyard crane isn't working so I've talked with the manager and he's agreed to have Judy and Jerome work at the smelter's for a while." Ryan, Judy and Jerome's faces fell. "The... the smelter's?" stammered Judy. "I don't like the look of here." said Jerome worriedly. Ryan didn't like being separated from Judy and Jerome, but he knew that he should do as he was told. "So, what should I do sir?" the purple Gresley tank engine asked. "Well, Ryan." said the Fat Controller. "I want you to help Toby at the quarry." he said. "Yes, sir." said Ryan and the Fat Controller drove away in Winston. Ryan felt very sorry for Judy and Jerome. "I'm sorry you two," he said, "but I have to do what I am told." "No worries." said Judy. "We'll be fine... well, alright!" said Jerome trying to avoid being worried. "Okay then," said Ryan, "I'll see you later." and Ryan puffed out of the smelter's. Judy and Jerome looked around, the smelter's yard was dark and gloomy. They didn't like the scenery. "This is one of the most scariest places I've been too." Judy commented. "Indeed." agreed Jerome, then they saw a glimpse of yellow and green, they were 'Arry and Bert. The two diesels pulled up alongside them. "So you don't like it here eh?" asked 'Arry deviously. "N-n-nooo!!!" cried Judy and Jerome together. "Well then, you're coming with us!" said 'Arry evilly. "Buffer 'em Bert." "Yes boss." said Bert. "Uh, Bert, I'm not your boss, I'm your brother." said 'Arry. "Oh, alright." snorted Bert. 'Arry and Bert buffered up to Jerome and Judy at both ends. "Where are you taking us?" asked Judy. "To the scrap heap so you can be left to waste!" snickered 'Arry. "No, please we don't like it there!!" cried Jerome. "But it's too late now!" said 'Arry menacingly. "Your ours now!" chuckled Bert. "No! No! HEEEEEEEELP!!!!!" wailed Judy and Jerome and their scream could be heard across the whole scrapyard. The manager came out of his office wondering what the noise was. "Who's making that loud noise?" he boomed crossly. "Whoever it was, get out of it!" he spluttered. 'Arry and Bert saw the manager. "It was these cranes sir." 'Arry admitted. "They're saying this is one of the worst places on the island." Bert explained. "Absolutely not!" snapped the manager. "I won't let troublesome engines or rolling stock in this scrapyard, so behave yourself and get out of here!" he said strictly. "But, but-" "No buts!" boomed the manager. "I don't want to hear anymore." and he slammed the door of his office. Judy and Jerome panicked while 'Arry and Bert were taking them to the scrap heap. "You hear the manager." said 'Arry. "Behave yourself!" "But you're not behaving yourself." said Judy. 'Arry scowled. "You wouldn't want to wait for it would 'ya?" he sniggered. "Not at all." mumbled Bert. "Uh, I wasn't talking to you." retorted 'Arry. "Oh, sorry." huffed Bert. "But anyways, you're both useless cranes and nobody wants you." 'Arry rudely remarked. "But we are not useless." said Judy. "We're useful." finished Jerome. "We help with accidents on the west part of the island and-" "Will you shut up!" yelled 'Arry. "You're as loud as a music box and a chatterbox put together!" added Bert. "Ha! Good one, Bert." 'Arry chuckled. "I know, thanks 'Arry." Bert said pleased. Judy and Jerome remained silent after that. 'Arry and Bert took the poor breakdown train to the far end of the smelter's yard... where the scrap heap was, they placed them underneath a huge claw grabber. "Bye, bye useless cranes!" laughed 'Arry. Judy and Jerome looked up and saw a huge grabber lowering towards them. "W-What's that?" asked Judy worriedly. "I think it's just a claw grabber." said Jerome, but then they found out. "It is a claw grabber and it wants to scrap us!" wailed Jerome. "No, I don't want to be scrapped!" cried Judy. The two cranes watched as the claw grabber lowered more closer towards them, it was just about to grab Judy and Jerome, when- "Oooooooooohhh!!!!" cried Judy and Jerome and they shut their eyes... It stopped, Judy opened an eye slightly and saw the claw grabber dangling dazerly above them. "Jerome!" cried Judy, Jerome opened an eye slightly. "Is this the scrap heap?!" he asked, thinking it was his defeat. "No," cried Judy, "we're safe!" Jerome's eyes widened and looked around. "Why, goodness." he said. "We are." Then they saw who it was who had stopped the claw, it was the Fat Controller, he had turned the claw grabber switch and was able to save Judy and Jerome before they could be thrown away. "Judy! Jerome?!" exclaimed the Fat Controller. "What an earth is going on?" "It's 'Arry and Bert sir!" cried Jerome. "They want to scrap us!" finished Judy. The Fat Controller sighed under his breath. "Ooh, I know those two would be up to something no good." he mumbled to himself. "And sir!" said Jerome, "We don't want to be here, it's-" "...too scary!" finished Judy. "Okay enough!" boomed the Fat Controller. "Judy, Jerome, Ryan has finished his work with Toby and he'll come to pick you up and take you back to Arlesburgh while I'll deal with those two naughty diesels." he said. Judy and Jerome were relieved. "Oh thank you, sir." said Judy. "I can't wait to get out of here." said Jerome. Then Ryan puffed in to bring them back to Arlesburgh. "Ryan!" exclaimed Judy and Jerome in unison. "Yes, I'm back." said Ryan. "And you're coming back to working on the Arlesburgh line." He then sighed. "I knew you wouldn't like it here, especially if two diesels like 'Arry and Bert would want to scrap you." said Ryan meekly. "Can you get us out of here now?!" pleaded Judy. "It's too dark and gloomy in here." added Jerome. "Yes of course." said Ryan and the purple tank engine took Judy and Jerome out of the scrapyard and into broad daylight. "Oh, I'm glad to be back out in the fresh air." sighed Judy. "Agreed." said Jerome, Ryan took Judy and Jerome back to the yard. It wasn't long before Daisy was finally repaired. Ryan saw Daisy on his way back to the yard, he came to a stop. "Oh, hello Daisy." said Ryan. "Have they fixed you?" Daisy smiled vainly. "Yes, Ryan they have." she said proudly. "Well, I'm just going back to the yard. I'll see you soon." and Ryan chuffed away. Daisy scoffed. "Huh!" At the end of the day, the Fat Controller came to see Jerome and Judy. "Judy and Jerome," he said, "I've had a word with 'Arry and Bert and I've give them a punishment so they will stay in the smelter's yard for two weeks and as I know you don't like working at the smelter's yard anymore. I've decided that from now on, you will never work anywhere besides the Harwick Branch Line." The Fat Controller announced. Judy and Jerome were pleased. "Oh thank you, sir." said Judy. "I like being near the sea." said Jerome. "But not with seagulls." remarked Judy. Ryan was happy too, he was glad that Judy and Jerome were safe and he knew that they were the most useful cranes on the Island of Sodor. Characters * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * 'Arry and Bert * Den * Dart * Sidney * Skiff * Skarloey * Judy and Jerome * Owen * The Fat Controller * Captain Joe * The Scrapyard Manager * Winston (does not speak) * Rheneas (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * Thomas (mentioned) * James (mentioned) * Toby (mentioned) * Rocky (mentioned) Locations * Arlesburgh Yard * Tidmouth Tunnel * Blue Mountain Quarry * Arlesburgh Harbour * Arlesburgh Maritime Museum * Tidmouth * Vicarstown Dieselworks * The Smelter's Yard * Knapford Station Yard (flashback) * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre (mentioned) * Anopha Quarry (mentioned) Trivia * Several references are made in this episode: ** References to the special The Adventure Begins is made at the beginning, when the narrator says that Judy and Jerome have been on Sodor since Thomas arrived and he used them to save James in an accident. ** References to the twentieth season episode The Missing Breakdown Train are made. A flashback from said episode is also used. ** Judy and Jerome being placed under a claw grabber is a reference to the fifth season episode Stepney Gets Lost. ** Sidney saying he thought the breakdown train didn't have faces or names is a reference to the original Classic Series, whereas the breakdown train didn't have faces or names. ** Judy and Jerome asking Ryan did ** Sidney saying "Punch and Judy" shortly after he gets rescued from the sea is a reference to the puppet show "Punch and Judy". * This is the last story of The Adventures on Sodor until seven months which would continue with the episode, Bill and Ben. Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures on Sodor